As proposed, the San Jose State University MBRS Program is made-up of eight subprojects that would employ 21 student research assistants. The emphasis of this program is on the biological correlates of behaviors that have medical relevance. Five of the sub-project proposals were written by members of the Psychology Department, two by members of the Department of Biological Sciences and one by a member of the Chemistry Department. Three of these principle investigators are funded under our current MBRS Program. The 'new' principle investigators in this application were invited to become involved with MBRS Program on the basis of their records of research achievements, their demonstrated ability to develop the potential for research in their students, and their committment to the goals of the MBRS Program. The program is interdisciplinary and integrated in nature. THe skills and the interests of the individuals involved are complimentary and as can be seen by inspecting the publications of this group, most of its members have developed collaborative arrangements with others in the group. Thus, the interaction between investigators and labs will be substantial and this should serve to enrich the skills of all the students involved in a manner that exceeds that which could be provided by any individual principal investigator. The essential goal of this program is to carry out a program of meaningful biomedically relevant research in a manner that both contributes new knowledge and maximizes the development of the research skills and interests of our students.